Wicked Game
by RainbowShelby
Summary: what if Katherine had a sister, and she and stefan were to be married when Katherine changed him. and She was the reason Katherine went into the church that day. now she's best friends with elena and doesn't remeber a thing. SS/EG SS/OC/DS
1. Chapter 1

**This is for ThunderstormMaiden, who inspired me to write an actual multi-chapter story for Vampire Diaries. Hope you enjoy  
**

Wicked Game

Part one

Your sweet six six six

"Elena!" I shout running after my best friend.

"Oh hey Roxy." She says,

"Have you seen Jeremy?" I ask

"He was around back with Vikki."

"Of course." I mutter.

"Hey how about you come over tonight, we can have an old fashion slumber party."

I smile

"Sure." I say walking around back to where the stoners hung out. I see my boyfriend right away. I walk up to him

"Jeremy can I talk to you?"

He and Vikki stop making out long enough for him to turn and see it was me.

"Oh hey Roxy." He says, "Sure we can talk."

We walk to the quad and I look at him tears stinging my eyes.

"Roxy, I'm sorry she kissed me."

"But you kissed back." I argue. He sighs as if he didn't care.

"Ever since your parents died you've changed. So did Elena but she's getting better. She's dating Stefan and she's getting better grades. And she's not getting stoned."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I can't be with you if you keep getting high."

"Then I guess we're over." He snaps walking off. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Roxy what's wrong?" Stefan asks, I look him in the eyes

"Jeremy." I say. He smiles and takes my arm.

"Jeremy doesn't deserve the beauty you possess." He says smiling. I smile back at him

"Thanks Stefan, you always make me feel better."

"You're welcome." He says,

"I believe I've walked into a tender moment between my best friend and my boyfriend." Elena says smiling.

"Jeremy broke up with her." Stefan says

"Oh my god." Elena says hugging me. "Now I know we're definitely having a girl's night, I'll call Bonnie and Caroline."

"Okay. As long as there is ice cream and pizza." I say

"Always." Elena says taking Stefan's hand and pulling him to class. I sigh and sent down on the picnic table.

"So the stoner dumped you huh?" a voice says scaring me. I turn and Stefan's brother Damon stood there.

"Damon, and what do I owe this loving visit." I say rolling my eyes

"Well I just thought you'd need a shoulder to cry on."

"What I need is for you to leave me alone." I snap. He smirks

"Feisty this morning huh?"

I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Why am I the only one you annoy the hell out of?"

"Oh there's a reason I just can't tell you yet." he says smirking and walking off. I roll my eyes and walk to my first class.

* * *

-That night at the slumber party-

"Alright who would you rather date, Pete Wentz or Brendon Urie?" Caroline says looking at me

"Brendon Urie." I say, everyone stares at me. "What?"

"Why?" Bonnie asks, "Pete Wentz is sexy!"

"Exactly why? Every girl wants some of Pete Wentz even tho he's married. Brendon is one, not married, and two he's much cuter than Pete."

"Okay…" Elena says smiling.

"Bonnie." I say she looks up smiling, "who would you rather be stuck on a deserted island with, Will Smith or Drake?"

"Drake all the way." She says. I laugh. The front door opens and slams. Jeremy and Vikki walk in making out.

"Elena I'm going home. Next time let's have it at my house." I say standing up. Elena hugs me

"Okay." She says, I walk out of the house and start to the woods. I find an old bench in the woods and lay down staring up at the moon. I close my eyes and sigh; I'm so over crying over jerks. I open my eyes to find Damon looking at me.

"What the hell Damon!" I screech sitting up.

"Awe come on you can't tell me you're not glad to see me." he says sitting next to me. I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Damon. Think whatever you want, I know you will anyway." I say, he looks at me curiously.

"You know you're the only one that hasn't been taken by my charm."

"Because I know what you are." I say smirking

"Oh and what is that?"

"A player. You pry on innocent girls' heart and break them. It's a game for you isn't it?"

"Wow. I don't think you've been so dead on in your life."

"Get a hobby Damon." I say looking at him. He stares at me for the longest time and I become uneasy.

"I'm going home." I say standing up. He grabs my arm and spins me around.

His lip press against mine and it was as if the world stopped for a split second. We broke apart and he looked deep into my eyes

"You deserve better than this Roxy." He says. Then he walks past me, I stand there in shock for about a minute, then turn around to find he was gone.

* * *

-Damon's Pov-

"You just had to kiss her didn't you?" Stefan asks as I meet him in the woods.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Her hearts been broken so many times, can't you just leave her alone?"

"Well since you have Elena, I have to have some entertainment."

"Is this all a game to you?"

"Of course not. I know she has feelings. And I know now that she has feelings for me. Because if she didn't then she wouldn't have kissed me back."

"You are a jerk." he says

"I know." I say smirking. "Well I have a date with Caroline tomorrow and I don't want to do anything stupid so I better go."

"You should really leave that girl alone."

"Why don't you make me?"

"I have to go talk to Roxy."

"Are you in love with her or something?" I say smirking

"No but when she remembers everything I want to be near her so I can explain."

"Even if she's Victoria, which I don't believe, then why doesn't she remember already."

"Everyone remembers differently, Damon and if you don't believe she's Victoria then why do you mess with her so much?"

"Because if she is, I want to be close to her so I can kill her." i say darkly, "she let Katherine die; she laughed as the church burnt to the ground. She should have been in that damn church not Katherine."

"So because she did to her sister what you try to do to me, you're going to kill her?"

"She took Katherine away!" I yell running away.

* * *

**hope you liked. i totally in love with Damon. tell what you think**

**LY**

**Shelbs  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

Wicked games

* * *

-February 15th 1500-

"_Katherine!" a young blond girl says running to catch up with her sister, they were going to see their friend Stefan Salvatore._

"_Hurry up Victoria!" the brunette yells back at her. When they arrive, a carriage sat in front of the mansion. They run to the door and knock. The door opens and a handsome young man answers, Katherine is speechless. Stefan comes from behind the man,_

"_Stefan!" Victoria yells hugging the young man. "You'll never guess what?!"_

"_What, Victoria?" he laughs_

"_I'm going to finishing school in Washington." She says smiling._

"_That's great Victoria."_

"_Who is you're friend, little brother?" the man says_

"_This is Victoria, my fiancée." Stefan says, "Victoria, Katherine this is my older brother Damon."_

"_Hello." Victoria says curtsying. She turns to Stefan, "father's having a dinner party tonight to celebrate."_

"_When are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow." She says, Stefan stares at her._

"_Tomorrow?" he says_

"_Yes, I know its short notice but it's a school." She says, "I want to be able to take care of you Stefan."_

_Stefan smiles and hugs Victoria. He kisses her cheek_

"_Then I guess I'll have to let you go don't i?" he says smiling_

"_So you are coming to the dinner?"_

"_Wouldn't miss it Victoria." He says. She smiles and turns to Damon._

"_You can come too if you like. Oh i must go tell Alexandria." Victoria says her blond curls swinging as she walks out of the house._

'_is my dear brother betrothed?" Damon asks Stefan, who smiles_

"_Yes I am." Stefan says, Katherine grimaces._

* * *

-Later that night-

_Victoria greeted people in her purple and black ball gown, as they walked in. _

"_Hello Victoria." Stefan says kissing her cheek._

"_Good evening Mr. Salvatore." She tells Stefan's father_

"_Good evening miss Victoria" he replies, she smiles as Damon enters the house._

"_Good evening Damon."_

"_Good evening Victoria." He says._

_Later on at the party Victoria's father makes a toast._

"_To my beautiful Victoria, I'm proud of you making the choice to go to the finishing school in Washington, and when you get back here you'll be getting married to our very own Stefan. I hope you too have a very long life." He says giving Victoria a look, she smiles. Stefan takes her hand and guides her to the ball room floor._

"_I'm going to miss you." He tells her._

"_I'll miss you too and I promise to write everyday." Victoria promises_

"_I love you Victoria." Stefan says kissing her._

"_I love you too Stefan Salvatore." She says. Across the room Katherine hears the sweet words shared Victoria and her Fiancé. She took another drink of wine. She hated that her sister had gotten Stefan; that he did not fall under her charm but under her sister's charm. She hated her sister._

"_How does my brother end up with a girl like that?"_

"_Because my sister is a conniving harlot." Katherine replies_

"_Someone's bitter." Damon says._

"_Father told me I was to marry Stefan, then Victoria came and bewitched your father, my father and Stefan that she should be marring him. Not me."_

"_Maybe he truly loves her." Damon says watching the dancing couple._

"_Well that will change while she's off at finishing school. For that I promise."_

"_I like how you think, Katherine." Damon says kissing her hand and walking away leaving Katherine confused as ever._

_The next morning Victoria's servant Braxton put her things into the carriage _

_Stefan hugged his fiancée and kissed her cheek._

"_Write to me everyday." He whispers._

"_Promise." Victoria says getting into the carriage that would take her to Washington. Once she left Katherine had come out of her hiding spot and smiles, she knew what she was going to do. As Katherine put her plan in motion, Victoria sat watching the scenery go past. She thought about how great it will be when she and Stefan get married. She was of course unaware of the ruthless act her sister would be doing to her Stefan._

_Over the months Victoria did write to Stefan, and he wrote back but as her graduating date came closer the letters from Stefan became few and far between until they simply just stopped coming._

"_We get to go home for a while next week, Victoria. Are you planning to go?" Isabelle asks Victoria once when she was waiting on a letter to arrive one day._

"_No, I'm afraid I'm not." She replied. She was saddened that her love had not written._

"_Victoria there is a letter for you." The headmistress says handing it to her. She noticed right away Damon's hand writing, he had written her a couple letters from being in war._

"_My dear Victoria,_

_I'm regretted to tell you that your beloved Stefan has not been faithful to you as much as you have been to him, he and your sister have been…there's not nicer way to say this, but their having sex behind our backs. I'm sorry Victoria I truly am._

_Damon Salvatore"_

_Rage surged through Victoria's body it was a good thing she had fed before because she if she wouldn't have she would have snapped at Poor Isabelle who touched her shoulder._

"_What is wrong, Victoria?"_

"_I must get home. It is urgent." Victoria says grabbing her hat. "Isabelle, call for a carriage."_

_She nods and runs off. Victoria looks in the mirror and touches her necklace. A small tear slides down her dead face._

"_You will pay Katherine..." she mutters, "you will Pay dearly."_

_Back in Virginia Stefan awoke from the strangest dream, he dreamt that his beloved Katherine had fangs and had bit him._

"_It is not a dream Stefan." Katherine says pulling on her dress. "Soon you will not be able to step out into the sun without wearing this."_

_She throws a ring on to the bed._

"_Wear it always and think of me." she says_

"_So does that mean you have made you decision?"_

"_At midnight tonight my love." She says leaving him and walking to the garden._

_Stefan gets up and makes his way back to his house wearing the gift Katherine had given him. A carriage is stopped in front of his mansion. He brushes it off and walks in the door. Victoria instantly saw the bite marks and the ring and she knew what her sister had done. She looks at Stefan who stared shocked at her._

"_Victoria you're home?" he says, "but it hasn't been a year."_

"_I know, but I had to come see you." Victoria says kissing his cheek. "Come to dinner tonight, I can't wait to see you."_

_She walks out the door and runs to the garden to see Katherine with Damon. She was giving him his ring. _

'_**The nerve of her, taking my fiancée and his brother for her own sick little world**__' Victoria thinks. Damon leaves looking smug with himself and Victoria makes her present known._

"_Dear sister I see you and Damon have hit off." she says smiling. Katherine looks at her shocked._

"_Victoria, my sister you're back?" she says_

"_Yes, come with me Katherine, we must go pray you and Damon will be happy." Victoria says taking her hand. They walk to the church where others were piling in._

"_Go on in, I'll be there in a minute, I have to get your present." Victoria says with a fake smile. Katherine nods and walks into the church. The town's people shut the doors and barricade them. They set it on fire, Victoria begins laughing._

_Meanwhile Damon and Stefan stood in front of the Katherine's door._

"_The church is on fire!" a maid cries running up to us._

"_So?" Damon says_

"_Lady Katherine was on her way to pray!" the maid says both Salvatore brothers take off running towards the burning church. _

_Victoria could hear her sister's screams and loved it._

"_I said you were going to pay Katherine." She mutters turning around to find Damon and Stefan running, they stop when they see her laughing._

"_What did you do?" Stefan says_

"_You promised Stefan." _

"_Where's Katherine?!" Damon asks_

"_Probably in hell where she belongs." Victoria smirks_

"_You bitch!" Damon yells jumping on Victoria attempting to kill her._

"_Go on do it!" she says, "I have nothing to live for anymore."_

_She looks at Stefan who looks down ashamed. Damon continued to beat the hell out of her until Stefan tries to stop him. Damon looks at Victoria who lay broken; no breath came from her dead lips._

"_We need to bury her Damon."_

"_Just throw her in the Salvatore tomb; the bitch doesn't deserve her own grave." Damon says walking away. Stefan picks her up and carries her to the tomb where his father was to be buried. He lays her on the stone grave and looked at her neck; she wore the same necklace that Katherine wore. He couldn't believe he had a hand in the destruction of two sisters. Stefan kissed Victoria on the cheek and closed the lid, he walks out the tomb and looks at Damon._

"_It's done." He says looking down ashamed._

"_Good, she was a useless human anyway." Damon says_

"_Damon she wasn't human." Stefan says, Damon turns to look at him._

"_Well she won't be coming back anytime soon." Damon says walking off; that was the last time they ever spoke of Victoria._

_

* * *

_

**there you go part two. this and the next chaper is going to be background info. review please**

**shelbs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three**

**Resurrection**

* * *

_When Victoria awoke again she did not know who she was, she pushed the door of the tomb open and looked down at her clothes she was in her slip. She began wondering around Mystic Falls searching for something that would jog her memory. A car drives past she stares at it confused,_

"_What the bloody hell was that?!" she mumbles, she sees a woman and man standing at a grave._

"_Help!" she yells as she falls to the ground. The man and woman run over to her._

"_Roxy?!" the woman says, "oh my god what happen to you?"_

"_Who's Roxy?" she says, "who are you? What happened?"_

"_You're our daughter Roxanne Allen. You were kidnapped three months ago, we're your parents." The man says._

"_You're my mum and dad?!"_

"_Yes Roxy, you're home safe." The woman says hugging her. Roxy…that had a ring to it._

"_Can we go home mom?" Roxy says the woman smiles._

"_Yes baby we can go home now." _

* * *

-Three months later-

_Roxy had begun going to school a month after she was found and had became friends with Elena Gilbert, her brother Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Matt Donovan, and Caroline Forbes. They didn't ask anything about what happened to her, well Caroline asked once and Roxy had told her that she couldn't remember. Her parents didn't pester either which was good._

"_I hear there's a new kid." Caroline says, "From Italy."_

"_Caroline where do you hear all of this stuff." Bonnie asks smiling_

"_The grape vine." She says smiling. "He'll be here tomorrow."_

_Stefan Salvatore stood in front of his picture window and stared towards where his father had been buried and where he had laid his once fiancée. He loved Victoria with all his heart but yet for some reason he wanted to peruse this girl who had Katherine's face. Elena was her name; tomorrow he would start high school. He didn't know why he was going to high school but he decided when he saw Elena sitting at the grave of her parents, he was going to become part of her life._

_Damon Salvatore stood on a hill that over looked the town of Mystic Falls. The last time he was here he had killed Victoria. He once loved her but when she killed Katherine his passion for her turned into hate. She had changed, he wrote that letter because he wanted her to know that his brother was not as innocent as she would like to think. It's not his fault she came back and killed Katherine out of jealous._

"_Damn it." Damon mutters, he didn't like thinking about her. He didn't want to see her ever again._

_Stefan walks onto the school grounds hearing the words of everyone around him._

"_There he is Elena!" Caroline says pointing._

"_Hasn't your mother ever told you it's rude to point?" Roxy says, causing Stefan to look at her and he almost choked on the coffee he was consuming._

"_Victoria?" he whispers. Roxy smiles softly at him._

"_Come on Rox lets go talk to him." Elena says pulling her over to Stefan._

"_Hi I'm Elena and this is my best friend Roxy." Elena says smiling_

"_Stefan Salvatore." He says not taking his eyes off of Roxy._

"_Stare much?" Caroline says_

"_Sorry it's just you look like someone I used to know." Stefan says to Roxy._

"_She has one of those faces." Bonnie says giggling._

"_Hey I forgot my notes for Chem." Roxy says, "Lena, tell Mrs. James I'll be in class late."_

"_Okay hey can you get me a latte while you're running around?" _

"_Yeah I'll bring you one, don't worry." Roxy says running to her car. She drives off. She stops across the street from the diner that her mother owned. She goes to cross the street when, a black mercury comes out of nowhere and almost hit her._

"_WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" she yells the man behind the steering wheel looks at her shocked._

_Damon stood at the girl in front of him._

"_Victoria?" he says, the girl looks at him weird_

"_The name's Roxy, what kind of name is Victoria anyway, that's so 1600." She says, she looked a lot like Victoria. But it couldn't be her could it._

"_I'm sorry." He says. She smirks and walks into the diner. Damon drives off and goes to the graveyard. He had to think. Was it her? Did Victoria somehow survive? But he beat her until she did not breathe._

"_**Damon she wasn't human."**__ Stefan's voice entered his mind. She and Katherine were both vampires. That was Victoria, right then Damon knew what he had to do._

* * *

**sorry it took so long, for some reason i thought i already put these on her but i didn't sorry.**

**peace love and joy**

**shelbs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart**

(Those last two chapters were just a back story)

* * *

**-Back at the present-**

"Damon." I say sitting across from him in the diner.

"Roxy." He says smiling

"What do you want?"

"Some more of what you gave me last night."

"You kissed me you asshole." I mutter. My mom walks over to our table.

"What would you like dear?"

"Burger. Like I like it please mom." I say, she nods and walks to the back.

"So you didn't like it?" Damon says. I looked out the window and saw Jeremy walking with Vikki.

"Kiss me." I say, he smiles and obeys.

"See I knew you liked me." he says as I look out the window to find Jeremy glaring at me. I smirk and take Damon's hand

"How about next time, you warn me before you use me to make the Druggie jealous." Damon says, I look at him

"I'm sorry."

My mom comes out with my burger which was medium rare.

"I swear sometimes Rox you're a vampire." My mom says. I see Damon tense up.

"Yeah better watch out mom I might bite you." I say snapping my teeth at her.

"Do you believe in vampires?" he asks I look at him as I take a bite of my sandwich. I chew then swallow.

"yeah." I say, "I mean come on they're too cool not to exist."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean think about it, they have all these super awesome powers." I look up and he's staring at me intensively like he's contemplating something. "What?"

"nothing." He says.

* * *

-Damon's pov-

She licks her lips and my mind went strait to the gutters, all I could think about for a moment was her rubbing up against me and me biting her neck.

"What?" she says looking up from her burger.

"nothing." I say, nothing but me wanting to take you right her on the table. I look up and druggie and his new whore walks in. I get up and tell Roxy to scoot over, she obeys and I put my arm around her. They sit across from us.

"Quite a show you're putting on." Jeremy says.

"What show?"

"Oh like you two are really dating." Vikki says

"We're not." I say, "We're just having sex. A lot of sex."

I take Roxy's hand and stand up. She takes her plate and we walk to the counter.

"Bye mom." Roxy says. Her mom smiles and hugs her. We walk out and walk down the street.

"This doesn't change how I feel about you." She says pulling her hand out of mine. I look at her confused

"Huh?"

"This doesn't change anything. I still hate you." She snaps

"And here I thought we had gotten over that little bump." He says trying to catch my hand again.

"No. I still hate you Damon Salvatore." She says walking away. I watched her walk away and thought of the night I had killed Victoria. The look on her face when I saw her in the garden, pain, something was hurting her.

-Roxy's POV-

I kept thinking about the weird dream I had the other night. I was watching a church burn down, in the window I saw Elena! I kept trying to save her but I kept getting stopped by an invisible force.

"Roxy?" a voice says pulling me from my thoughts. I look up and Stefan was staring at me weird.

"Oh hey Stefan." I say smiling.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"oh it's just this dream I keep having."

"Tell me about it." he says

"okay so I'm standing in front of a church as it burns down, in the window I see Elena, she's screaming and her flesh is burning, I tried to run into the church to save her but the doors were locked and I couldn't get in, then I get pulled to the ground and it feels like I'm being beaten. When I wake up I'm in the old church." I say, Stefan stares at me shocked, "what?"

"nothing." He says, "how about you stay over at my house and I'll make sure you don't leave."

"okay." I say. He hugs me. We walk to his house and I collapse onto the bed. He gets in after me and I sigh.

"I hate your brother." I say. He laughs

"I do too." He says

"You love her don't you?" I whisper

"Who?"

"Elena."

"Yeah I do, why?" he asks

"Oh just wondering Stefan." I say, "Because I sorta miss her and Matt you know?"

"So does Matt." Stefan says causing me to laugh.

"I'm glad we met Stefan." I say yawning and falling asleep.

* * *

-Stefan's POV-

I watched her sleep, she still slept peacefully. I thought about what she had said about she's was glad we met. Would she feel the same when she remembered? Would she hate me?

She began flaying her arms and gets up.

"Roxy?" I say following her, she climbs out of the window and jumps to the ground. I do the same and follow her to the spot where Katherine had been destroyed all those years ago.

"Victoria." I try; she stops and looks at me.

"YOU PROMISED!" She yelled, "YOU PROMISED TO ALWAYS LOVE ME STEFAN SALVATORE!"

Then she falls to the ground. I kneel down beside her.

"I'm so sorry Victoria," I whisper.

"How sweet little brother." Damon says walking out of the darkness.

"What do you want?"

"Roxy of course." He says smirking.

"Leave her alone." I say

"Why should I? She loves me! And trust me she will be mine."

"She doesn't love you!" I say, "she never did and she never will, even if she remembers, you tried to kill her!"

"And you slept with her sister." He says, it feels like I had been shot, I look at him as I feel Roxy begin to stir,

"Damon? Stefan? Where am i?" she says, "and why do you guys look like you're about to kill each other?"

* * *

**_Hope you guys like. review please i will love you forever!_**

**_peace love and joy_**

**_shelbs_**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Heaven tonight

* * *

-Damon's POV-

"Damon? Stefan? Where am i?" Roxy says, "and why do you guys look like you're about to kill each other?"

"Because my little brother was being an idiot." I tell her, she looks at me confused.

"We've met before. Before now I mean, in a past life." She says, "I saw you in a dream once."

"Just because you dream of me, doesn't mean we met before." I tell her, not wanting her to remember.

"Yes but you and I were…….nevermind." she says shaking her head. She stands up and stumbles a little.

"Come on lets go back to the house." Stefan says helping her, suddenly she kisses him. As soon as it started it stopped.

"I don't know why I just did that." Roxy says blushing. I could see my brother struggle not to kiss her back

"Please don't tell her, she'll think its Matt all over."

"Let's get you home." I say taking her hand. She smiles up at me.

"Thank you Damon." She whispers.

"No problem." I say smiling

* * *

-Later that night-

"Why such a change of heart, Damon?" Stefan asks walking into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"'just because you dream of me, doesn't mean we met before' what was that?"

"I don't owe you an explanation."

"Oh I know……just curious, that's all."

Minutes of silence passed

"You wanna know my theory?"

"No." I say

"Too bad. I think you love Roxy that why you don't want her to remember that you tried to kill her."

"You're an idiot."

"So you do?"

"No I don't."

"That why you wrote to Victoria, you loved her." Stefan says, damn him for reading me so well. "And why you didn't go back and finish her off when I told you she wasn't human."

"Shut up." I say,

"Damon you love her."

**-Roxy's POV-**

"Damon you love her." I hear Stefan say. I froze _who does Damon love? _

"Yeah let me tell you, I love Victoria, I love Roxy. You can't prove it." Damon replies. _Victoria? Why does that name sound so familiar? _

_Images of me and Elena running to a house. The door opening and Damon stood there with Stefan behind him._

"_This is Victoria, my fiancée." Stefan says, "Victoria, Katherine this is my older brother Damon."_

_Katherine. My sister, I killed her. Damon he tried to kill me, but he didn't because I'm…..I'm a vampire……so is Stefan and Damon. Oh god. _

I walk out,

"Is Elena, Katherine?" I ask scaring the brothers.

"What Roxy?" Stefan asks.

"Is Elena Katherine?! TELL ME STEFAN IS ELENA MY SISTER!"

"No. Katherine died in the fire."

"That I made her go in." I say looking down. "Does she know?"

"Who?

"Elena!"

"About me and Damon, yes but not about you."

"You knew my dream was real but you didn't tell me?!"

"Roxy listen." Stefan says touching my shoulder.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!" I scream running out and running home. Suddenly I felt different; I hated Elena for looking like Katherine. I hated Damon and Stefan for keeping all this from me. Suddenly the thirst hit me. A hundred years of not drinking human blood hit me hard. At that precise moment a rock hit my window. I look down and Jeremy stood there.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Rox, you were right I want you not Vickie!" he yells up

"Good. I'll be right down." I say licking my lips

* * *

_**So I put where when a vampire forgets it's a vampire, they aren't as thirsty. When she eats meat medium rare it gives her enough blood to survive. Let me know what you think okay.**_

_**"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." -Dean to Sam, Supernatural 1.1 The Pilot**_

_**Peace love and happiness,**_

_**Shelbs**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here it is, part 6. Lol or chapter six, sorry. Thanks to Dawnie-7, who I now love because her reviews are so awesome! And to Evelyn Simms who reviewed also, you guys that review really help me keep this story running. So thanks I hope you enjoy this little chapter**

* * *

**Part 6**

**Razorblade kiss**

"God I love you." Jeremy says as we make out. Everytime we touch my thirst got stronger, but I wouldn't feed on Jeremy, he was too valuable in my plan to bring Elena down. If I couldn't have Stefan then neither could a mere human.

"Wait Jeremy I have to go." I say, the thirst finally getting the better of me.

"What why?"

"I promised mom I'd get up early and help her with the diner."

"Can I walk you home?"

"No Jeremy, you go on home. You don't want Elena on your case." I say kissing him. He nods and walks off. I smile and begin walking around town looking for an unfortunate who was out this late alone. Vickie stumbles out of the woods.

"YOU!" she yells, "you stole Jeremy from me."

I smile at her and stare at her neck.

"What freak?" she says. I take this time to attack her. Her blood tasted good as it slides down my throat. Finally I get my fill and I look her in her eyes _you were attacked by an animal. A dog, you were walking home drunk and stoned and the dog came out of nowhere and attacked you._

She nods and I walk home smiling to myself.

"Why did you do that?" Stefan asks as I enter my room.

"Why do you care?" I ask him

"You're acting like Damon." He counters.

"Do you think I care who I'm acting like, anyway I'm acting like Katherine." I smirk

"What are you planning Victoria?"

"It's not Victoria, she's dead, and she's not coming back, I'm Roxy. I'm kinda like Victoria 2.0"

"What are you planning?"

"Oh nothing, love. Nothing to worry your little head over." I say smirking, he sighs and leaves.

"I think I like this Victoria better." Damon says walking form the shadows.

"I'm taking a shower; you and your brother bore me." I say walking into my bathroom. During my shower I felt him watching me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I tell Damon, I feel him enter the shower so I turn around.

"Like I said, I like this Victoria better, Roxy." He says kissing me.

* * *

-At school the next day-

"Roxy!" Elena says running up to me, I scoff and walk past her. I walk to my first period class and up to Matt.

"Hey Matty." I say sitting on his desk. He looks up at me and grin.

"Hey Roxy, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just getting ready for a bore-fest." I say flipping my hair. He laughs. "Hey why don't we have a horror movie marathon tonight at my house?"

"That's sounds great, who all will be there." He asks

"Just you and me silly." I say sitting in the back of the room so I could watch Stefan and Elena. As Stefan walks in he looks at me, I smirk at him.

_Feeling better?_

_**Yeah after feeding off of Vikki and the bout of sex I had, I'm feeling great.**_

_Who did you have sex with?_

_**Why does it matter, jealous?**_

_Whatever Roxy, you really hurt Elena's feelings this morning,_

_**Like I care.**_

"This week students we will start reading Alice in wonderland." Our teacher says, Matt looks at me knowing it was my favorite story of all time, I smile at him. Suddenly Caroline hands me a note.

_What's up with you and Elena?_

_**Oh that. Well don't tell her I told you this but, she was totally using me to become more popular.**_

_OMG really? I don't see her doing that_

_**Think about it Car, she was what? Nothing until I moved here and made who she is. And then what she did at the sleepover? She knew me and Jeremy just broke up.**_

_Oh gosh you're right. What a bitch._

_**I know right!**_

_I saw you flirting hard with Matt. Trying to get her back._

_**Not really, Matt's super sweet. I think I actually like him**_

_That's good, oh here come Mrs. Cardinal. Talk after school._

I hide the note in my binder as our English teacher walks over.

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"The note!"

"What note?" I ask innocently

"Don't play stupid." She says, I stare intensively into her eyes

_There's no note. Only my notes for class._

"But Mrs. Cardinal, the only notes I have are my notes on Lewis Carroll."

"You're quite right sorry." She says, I smile at her and she turns to walk up to the front of the room, I turn to Caroline and do a crazy motion and she laughs. I look at Stefan who was shaking his head.

* * *

-After school-

"So you and Matt are having a horror flick marathon tonight?" Caroline asks me as we walk out.

"Caroline! Roxy!" Elena calls over to us. We keep walking to my mustang. We get in and Caroline's phone starts ringing.

"It's Elena."

"Put it on speaker." I tell her, Caroline nods.

_Caroline_/Elena/_**Me**_

Didn't you hear me calling you guys?

_Sorry Elena, we have to get to the mall_

Cool I'll meet you guys there.

_**Hell no!**_

_Sorry Elena you can't, seriously I don't think we can hang out anymore._

What why?

_Really after what you did? Don't call me or Roxy because we're tired of your shit._

But ca-

_*click*_

We laugh as we pass Bonnie. I pull over.

"Bons get into the car!" I say, she laughs and walks over and Caroline lets her in.

"Where's Elena?"

"Roxy and I aren't talking to her anymore." Caroline says.

"Why not?"

"Because she's extremely two-faced." I say.

"What do you mean?" bonnie asks

"Do you remember when you told us that you were a witch?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Well after you left Elena was all like 'a witch with a b maybe.' We tried defending you but she just kept talking about how you were a bitch." Caroline says which was true…….sorta.

"Oh my god." Bonnie says with tears in her eyes.

"Hun, don't cry we're here for you." I say as we pull into the mall. Bonnie takes out her phone and dial someone's number.

"I HATE YOU ELENA GILBERT, YOU TWO-FACED BITCH! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" she yells, Caroline and I smile at each other.

"Now to Victoria's Secret." I say pulling them so I can get some sexy lingerie for tonight.

* * *

-That night-

Matt called and said that his little sister was sick so he had to stay home. So I told him we would have to postpone it.

"Not thinking of cheating are you?" Damon asks walking out from the darkness. "Nice outfit."

I stood it the lingerie I had bought earlier today.

"Why thank you Mr. Salvatore." I say smiling.

"I love what you're doing to Elena. Isolating her to where it's only her and Stefan."

"Are you just going to stand there talking, or are you going to help me undress?" I ask, he doesn't waste a minute until he picks me up and throws me on the bed.

* * *

_**Ahh the sweet smell of revenge, so I'm going to put a poll on my account on who she should end up with sexy dangerous Damon or sweet sincere Stefan. Well review please loves.**_

_**Peace love and joy,**_

_**Shelbs!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**The sharpest of lives**

-Stefan's POV-

I sat outside her window and watched as Roxy and Damon have sex, I didn't understand anything, how could she hate me, but take the man that tried to kill her to her bed.

"Stefan?" I hear Elena say from below. I look down, "why are you in a tree watching Roxy's room?"

"I wanted to talk to her." I say, she stares at me

"Then knock on the door." Roxy throws open her window.

"Can you two shut up I mean some people are trying to sleep in this neighborhood." She says, I look up and she's had Damon shirt on.

"Roxy can we talk?" Elena asks.

"No I'm kinda busy."

"Please Roxy?" Roxy disappears and Damon replaces her.

"She's busy so I suggest you take a hike." He says then he shuts the window.

"What is she doing with Damon? We have to warn her."

"She already knows." I say. Elena stares at me.

"What how?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you Elena."

-A couple hours later-

"How could you not have told me this?!" Elena yells.

"Because I wasn't sure." I say

"How can you not be sure if the girl you were engaged to was Roxy or not?!"

"I thought she was like you."

"Now she hates me because you chose Katherine, she hates me because I look like Katherine!"

"I'm sorry Elena." I say

"What do I do?" she whispers looking at me.

"Just give her time." I tell her. "I think that Damon is using her."

"What do you mean?" Elena says

"He wanted to kill her then all of the sudden he didn't want to kill her."

"Why would he want to kill her?"

"She killed Katherine." I say

"Okay." She says, "I better go."

She turns to leave but stops.

"Stefan?"

"Yes."

"So you still love her?"

"Honestly?" I ask, she slowly nods. "A part of me, like 75 percent of me, still loves her but the other part loves you."

"Oh." She says, "Can you make sure she doesn't get hurt?"

"Elena?"

"it's okay Stefan." She says, "Just keep her safe please."

"I will."

* * *

-The next morning- Roxy's pov-

"Caroline!" I yell running over to her. She smile and hugs me.

"So I've been thinking." She says, "Maybe we should hang out later on tonight."

"Sure that would be great." I say smiling

_So you and my brother huh?_ I hear in my head I turn and look at Stefan.

**Since when is it your business?**

_It's not, but you're pulling a Katherine, huh?_

**No actually I'm not. I didn't steal Damon from anyone.**

_Roxy I miss us._

**You don't have the right to say that.**

_But it's true._

**Stay with Elena while you can have her.**

_What are you planning?_

**Don't worry about it.**

_be careful please, Roxy_

**for what?**

_Damon._

**Why should i? He loves me.**

_Just please be careful._

**Whatever.**

"Roxy!" I hear Damon say, I smile and turn around and kiss him.

"Hey Damon." I say smiling.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asks. I smile

"Sure baby." I say following him to his car. I get in and we drive away from the school.

"Close your eyes." Damon says smiling his boyish smile. I do so and listen to the surrounding area. Minutes later the car stops and Damon helps me out of the car.

'Keep them close." He says, I got really curious when we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see, just keep your eyes, closed."

"Okay, okay" I say; he stops and he positions me

"Okay open them" he says. I slowly open them and stare at the place where the church used to stand, I look at Damon.

"Is this some kind of sick joke, Damon?"

"You killed Katherine," he growls then he attacks me.

* * *

_**Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to do the poll that's on my profile. Review, favorite story it, alert it. whatever boats your float. Love all that have reviewed and stuff.**_

_**Peace love and joy**_

_**shelbs**_


	8. Chapter 8

**okay so this was really fun to write.....peace**

**part 8**

**I don't love you**

"you killed Katherine," damon growls then he attacks me. I try to fight him off, but wasn't working.

"why damon? She turned into this monster, why do you care if she's dead?" I ask

"I loved her." he growls hitting me.

"I don't understand." I cry, he stops.

"what part don't you understand? You killed Katherine now I'm killing you."

"why make me believe you loved me."

"because you made Katherine believe that you loved her."

"she was my sister and she took my fiancé." I yelled. He smirks at me.

"I don't think you ever had him"

"there's one thing you don't know about me." I say, "I've been a vampire for a long time, and when you've been a vampire as long as I am. You don't want to get angry. Because when you do, people die."

"oh I'm so scared."

I felt my eyes become black.

"what the fuck?" damon says,

"I told you damon! You won't like me when I'm mad!" I say. I attack him and begin choking him.

"Roxy stop." Stefan says running up. I don't listen

"so you remember this? I believe it was the other way around Damon. Here's a news flash for you. Katherine NEVER loved you." I say, "she did the same thing years before, brother against brother. That's what got her going, a good family feud, starting with ours. So I did the whole world a favor the day I killed that bitch."

Arms wrap around me.

"roxy stop." Stefan says, I let go of Damon's neck, I look at him and Stefan.

"I'm sorry," I say running off into the night.

I ran for miles not knowing where I was going. Finally I stopped at a cottage in the woods, an older woman walks out.

"I've been waiting for you, Victoria." She says, I looked at her confused

"how do you know who I am?" I ask

"I know because I've been watching you since you've awoken."

* * *

-3rd person-

"this is your fault!" damon yells at Stefan.

"you tried to kill her again." Stefan says, "how is it my fault?"

"if you wouldn't have went for Katherine, Victoria wouldn't have killed her."

"well if you wouldn't have written Victoria, she would have never known."

"whatever." Damon says, "I hope she never comes back."

Stefan watches his brothers receding form and look around, It was his fault that all this happened. If he would have stayed away from Katherine all this wouldn't have happen. He had to make this right.

"Stefan?" Elena says walking up. Stefan turns to her.

"elena what are you doing here?"

"where did Roxy run off to?" she asks

"I don't know."

"you have to find her. Bonnie had this bad vision."

"I'll find her."

* * *

-2 months later- 3rd person-

"Victoria!" the old witch says.

"yeah" Victoria says from her room.

"come here." Victoria walks out and enters the witch's study.

"yes?" suddenly she's floating over a stone.

"what's going on?" Victoria asks franticly

"I'm reviving your sister by giving her your powers." the witch cackles

"NO!" Victoria says trying to escape. "STOP!"

and explostion of light fills the room, when it's gone Victoria's limp body falls to the ground.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. i have million of things to do finals are coming up and i have 9 more high school days left! GRADUATION is the 2nd of june! then off to charleston! cannot wait.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yeah I know and I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I've been so stressed. It seems like everything's going wrong right before I go to college. But hey at least I kicked this one out. should be more soon, hopefully. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

**Part 9**

**Join me in death**

-2 months later -3rd person-

Damon walked though a town in North Carolina; looking for any signs of Victoria/Roxy. He looked inside a diner and saw a human girl who looked somewhat like Victoria. She looked up and her eyes got wide; she hurries away from the window. She clocks out and runs as fast as she can to her car. But Damon being faster he stands in front of her.

"Victoria?" he says.

"I'm sorry who?" she says. Damon stares at her and smirks

"Sorry I have mistaken you for someone else."

"I have one of those faces." She says getting in her car and speeding off. Damon takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Yeah bro. I found her."

* * *

-Victoria's POV-

I hurried and packed my things into a duffle bag. I had to get out of here. Damon had found me and I couldn't let him know I was human he'd kill me for sure this time. A knock on the door makes me jump.

"Got it!" my roommate Sam yells.

"SAM NO!" I yell only to hear a thump. I ran out to the living room and there stood Stefan, Elena and Damon.

"Hello Victoria." Damon says smirking.

"What did you do to her?" I scream looking at Sam's limp body.

"I told her to sleep." Stefan says.

"You need to leave now." I say.

"Why?" Elena says. "If it's about Katherine we already know. She's terrorizing the town."

"I didn't mean to. You have to understand. When I ran away I met this old lady who took me in. but later she took my powers away and gave to Katherine."

"So you're human?" Damon says smirking. I look at him scared.

"I'm afraid I am." I say looking at Stefan.

"You're no use to us if you're human," Damon says

"Well if you're going to kill me can you at least do it away from here?"

"Why would we kill you Roxy?" Elena asks. I look at her

"Because I'm no use." I say.

"If you're human, being the key term there." Damon says smiling.

"What are you going to do?" I ask

"I swear humans are so stupid sometimes." Damon puts his hand on my chin and pushes my hair out from around my neck. Then he bites me and snaps my neck; then blackness.

* * *

-3rd person-

Damon picks up Victoria's limp body.

"Go get the bag she was packing." Damon says to Elena.

"I'll wake Sam up after you get Victoria into the car." Stefan says

"Okay." Damon walks out of the car carrying the girl he had grown to love, then hate and then love again.

"Why'd you have to run?" he whispers putting her into the car and climbing in after her.

Stefan waited for Elena to walk out of the house before waking Sam up.

"Roxy is going home. She told you this three weeks ago."

She nods and Stefan exits the house. He walks to the car and smiles at Elena.

"How's she doing?" he asks

"She's still out but I'm sure she'll be stronger than ever." Damon says looking at Victoria

"Are you sure this is the only way it will end, Stefan?"

"Yes. Elena it is."

* * *

-Hours later-

-**Victoria's POV-**

I woke up with arms wrapped around my body. I open my eyes and my vision had sharpened; and my sense of smell.

"Good morning, Victoria." I heard Damon say from beside me.

"You turned me. Why?"

"Why is the raven like a writing desk?" he counters

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask

"It has no answer." He says standing up and looking at me. "Why did you run?"

"When?"

"In the woods after you went all psycho on me." he says

"Why does Elena look like Katherine?" I stand

"What?"

"That has no answer." I say walking out of the room to find I was at the Salvatore manor.

"Roxy your up." Elena says I hug her.

"I'm so sorry about the way I treated you." I say she smiles and hugs me.

"It's fine. Now I know why. Stefan told me how Katherine stole him away from you." She says, "Can I talk to you real quick."

I follow her to the living room already knowing what it would be about.

"Roxy. Do you love Stefan still?"

"Elena. I'm going to be completely honest with you." I say, "I might have loved him centuries ago but I do not love him in this century. I have feelings for a man who tried to kill me twice."

Elena smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you." She whispers into my ear.

* * *

_**Again sorry. Review please I really love them. **_

_**Peace**_

_**shelbs**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Disenchantment**

I sat in front of the window staring out into the night.

"So you're telling me that I have to re-kill my sister." I say looking up at Stefan.

"That's exactly what you have to do?" Damon says

"You really didn't kill her you just locked her soul with all the others." Stefan explains. "Now that the witch let her loose and gave her your powers she's been killing left and right."

"How?"

"We're going to distract her and your going to surprise her." Elena says. I look at her.

"You can't go with." I say

"But I want to help."

"You're my best friend, Elena. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You're afraid you won't be able to tell the difference." Elena exclaims.

"Lena I can tell you from my sister. She has a bitchy looks plastered on her face all the time,"

Damon smiles at my comment.

"I still want to come." She says

"No." I say, "And I'm sure Stefan will agree with me."

Elena looks at Stefan and he nods.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Stefan says

"What am I suppose to do?" she whines.

I smile.

"I know." I say

* * *

-A few minutes later-

"So how does this work again." Elena asks

"Lena it's not rocket science."

"You know I've never been good at history."

"All you have to do is find out who the other vampires are."

"Why?"

"So you have something to do. And it's important." I say grabbing a bag.

"Wait how are you going to kill her?" Elena asks

"Fire of course." I say walking out.

* * *

-At the old church-

"Wait for a few minutes okay." Damon says I nod, he goes to walk off but I pull him back

"What?" he asks, I pull him to me and kiss him. We break apart and he stares at me

"Go." I say. "So I can do it more."

He smiles and walks off. I wait and watch in the tree.

"I see you didn't bring little Elena." Katherine says, "Afraid you wouldn't know the difference?"

"No just didn't want to her to see herself all bitchy." Damon says

"HOW DARE YOU." She yells "I AM THE ONE WHO MADE YOU."

She seized Damon by the throat and I jump down.

"HEY BITCH!" she turns, "HANDS OF MY VAMPIRE!"

"Little sister." She says laughing, "What are you going to do? You're a mere human."

"That's what you think." I say as I start floating in the air. Katherine stares at me in shock.

"I was always stronger anyway." She says running at me. I smirk and jump at her.

It was like the battles out of those evil vs. good movies except real.

"When did you get all tough?" Katherine says

"Around the time the witch failed to tell you Damon turned me back into vampire."

"Please I killed her once she gave me your powers." She yells as she hits me

"Can we finish this, Wrestling is on tonight." I ask as I slam her into a tree.

"You are such a loser." Katherine says standing up blood drips down her mouth. She wipes her mouth and looks at me.

"You bitch." She says

"Sticks and stone big sister." I say smirking, "sticks and stones."

"God you ANNOY ME." She says attacking me I smile.

"NOW DAMON!" Damon pours lighter fluid on her and i flick my lighter. She bursts into flames; her screams fill the surrounding area.

"You bitch!" she yells

"I'm not done yet." I say running at her and tearing her arm off. Stefan tore a leg off and Damon being the person he was finished it by tearing of her head.

I smile and look at Damon he starts walking over to me.

"Damon?" I whisper as blackness covers everything.

* * *

**I Know it's been long but i had to buy a new flash drive because my brother ran over it. and i couldn't transfer this story to my laptop until i got a new one. hoped you liked it.**

**review! cause it rocks.**

**Shelbs  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**~3rd person~**

They all stood around her.

"Is she breathing?" Bonnie asks

"Bonnie she's a vampire she doesn't need to breathe to survive." Elena says

"How do we know if she's alive or not?" Jeremy asks

"We don't she might be back in a deep sleep like she was last time." Stefan says. Damon walks away. Stefan looks at Elena.

"Watch her." He says following Damon into the parlor. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like a fucking human."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't lose her." Damon says, "She means too much to me."

"Demon you won't lose her." Stefan says

"DAMN IT." Damon yells, "SHE'S NOT RESPONDING!"

"Give it time." Damon jumps out the window and runs off.

"STEFAN!" Elena says running into the room.

"What?" he says,

"She's awake."

* * *

-Roxy's Pov-

"Wonder what's with Damon." I hear Bonnie say.

"I don't know, I don't think he knows what to do." Elena replies.

"Damon." I croak

"Oh my god." Bonnie whispers

"STEFAN!" Elena yells. I open my eyes and the light was bright making me flinch.

"What happened?" I ask Bonnie.

"We don't know." She replies.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" Elena yells, I get up and try to walk to the room they were in but trip. Jeremy catches me and helps me to the room.

"Who's gone?"

"Damon." Elena says, I look down.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Stefan says, I lay my head on Jeremy's shoulder and sigh.

"What are you thinking?" Elena asks

"That he's an asshole." I say

"Rox?" Stefan says

"No Stefan, I don't think he ever loved me."

"Roxy you have to understand…"

"You should have left me human." I yell walking out of the house and running off. I run to where the church uses to be. I sat down on the bench. Tears sprang from my eyes. Why did Damon have to run away all the time? I hear a low growl

And look up; a wolf was staring at me.

"Hey beautiful." I say beckoning it to me. It slowly walks towards me, but it started changing, what landed in front of me was not a wolf. It was

"Tyler?" I gasp.

"Roxy don't be afraid." He says

"I'm not." I say standing up, "but Tyler, your naked."

"Yeah it comes with." He says blushing.

"So you're a werewolf?"

He nods.

"I'm a vampire." I say afraid he might reject me.

"Really?" he asks smiling, I nod. "I thought there was something different about you."

"Yeah. Vampire girl I am."

"You Wanna hang out?" he asks

"You're still naked, do you have clothes around here somewhere." I say blushing. He blushes too.

"Yeah be right back." He says running off.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Damon says walking out of the shadows.

"This isn't Twilight! I'm not going to become emo when you run off."

"I didn't run off, I just had to think." He says looking into my eyes.

"Did you think?" I ask, I heard Tyler returning.

"Yeah, why are you hanging out with a mutt?"

"Please, Damon this isn't twilight. And if it was I will not be Bella. So don't even think like that."

"Roxy you ready?" I hear Tyler say.

"Yeah hold on." I say kissing Damon, "we'll talk later."

I walk over to Tyler and smile.

"Your place?" I ask, "I haven't done that stupid movie homework, cardinal gave us."

"You haven't watched Alice in wonderland?"

"no." I say laughing. "I'm a hundred year old vampire; it's not really my thing."

* * *

_**So this is just a filler cause i think i've kinda hit a road block on this story so if anyone has some ideas i can put. and i'm afraid i haven't been watching the new season. i have night classes on the night it's on and i'm really behind. sorry**_

_**Shelbs**_


End file.
